


A Matter of Control

by vericus



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vericus/pseuds/vericus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The others may not have noticed, but the balance was there.  And whichever way it swung that week, it could only be settled in one way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Control

Jazz watched warily as Prowl re-read the datapad he'd just been handed. The tactician twitched, scowled, growled, and then all but threw the pad back at the nervous Trailbreaker, who had delivered said pad.

"Where. Is. He?" Prowl ground out. There was no reason for anyone on the room to ask who he was talking about - only one mech could get Prowl _this_ riled up. Well, besides Jazz, but the saboteur was standing within full view. Which left the red terror known as Sideswipe.

"Uh...Teletraan's reading him a few miles out, at the lake," Blaster said carefully. Normally, Blaster wouldn't be giving away Sideswipe's position - it was remarkable how often Teletraan had malfunctions when Blaster was asked to locate Sideswipe - but even the communications mech, even _Jazz,_ had to admit that Sideswipe had gone too far recently. Playing harmless pranks on minis, aerialbots, and Prowl, fine. But when the pranks became not-so-harmless, going so far as to put Brawn out of commission for a full day, and moved onto the other officers, Prowl started getting irritated. And when Spike got pranked, Prowl took drastic measures.

Otherwise known as Sunstreaker.

The golden mech didn't see what hit him, though he didn't need to. He was sitting in the rec room, minding his own business, and then next thing he knew, he was up against the wall, unable to move.

"Hi Prowl," Sunstreaker groaned.

"Sunstreaker. Do something about him. Now," Prowl snarled. "Or I _will_ send him back to Cybertron."

"I'd slag you if you tried," Sunstreaker retorted.

"And then you'd be up on charges and you two would _still_ be seperated," Prowl snapped. "Either way, you both lose."

"Fine," Sunstreaker growled, and just like that, Prowl let him go, backing off and stalking out. Jazz followed silently, all the way back to Prowl's office, where, once the tactician had sat down and actually thought about it all, his logic processor finally fried. Jazz sent his own silent threat to Sunstreaker over the comm system, which was possibly more effective than Prowl's was, while he hauled his lover to the med bay.

_"I'm already on my way,"_ was Sunstreaker's almost immediate reply.

\---

Sideswipe was leaning against one of the few trees when Sunstreaker arrived, holding a fistful of stones that he was one by one tossing into the still waters of the lake in front of him. The red mech himself was far from still, however. He twitched, he squirmed, and shifted position so often that he'd worn away the bark all along one side of the tree. The sap was ground onto his back, but he didn't even notice - barely even noticed his brother's arrival. His whole focus was on the stones as he tossed them carefully into the water, trying to get each one to land in the exact same spot.

Sunstreaker didn't interupt at first, coming to stand beside his brother. He didn't even make a comment about how Sideswipe was ruining his paint job. Then, casually, he reached down and grabbed a stone of his own, then waited until Sideswipe threw another before tossing his, making sure it was just slightly off center. Sideswipe twitched.

"Prowl's threatening to send you back to Cybertron again," Sunstreaker commented.

"I figured," Sideswipe said. "You'd think he would have worked it out by now."

"Even Ratchet hasn't worked it out, Sides, and he knows the most about twins out of any mech alive. I don't think Prowl really has a chance," Sunstreaker said with asour twist of his lips.

"I wouldn't think it would be so hard," Sideswipe said. "I mean, you don't go into battle for awhile, I get antsy and play a lot of pranks. I don't have the time to play pranks, or get caught at all the ones I try to pull, and you get overly aggressive with anybody and everybody. Simple, obvious."

"And if we were one mech, they'd probably notice. But because we're two seperate mechs, and twins, not a bonded couple, they don't make the connection," Sunstreaker said. "Can't really blame them. Ironhide's the only one that's even bonded, and he and Chromia have been seperated for so long that they don't echo each other's moods anymore."

"Yeah, suppose not," Sideswipe said, then with a flick of his wrist, tossed the rest of his stone collection into the lake, causing a large splash.

"So?" Sunstreaker asked. "What this time? Race? Wrestling match? Suicidal solo run on the Nemisis?"

"Was kinda hoping for something different. Less dangerous, more fun," Sideswipe replied. Sunstreaker remained silent for a moment.

"We agreed not to," the golden mech said quietly after a moment. "The humans -"

_"Frag_ the humans. I don't care about them and their stupid biological taboos!" Sideswipe snapped, looking over at his brother for the first time since Sunstreaker had arrived. "I can feel how jittery I'm getting, how touchy you are. It was a nice plan, a considerate plan. But it's not working." Sunstreaker opened his mouth to reply, but stopped when Sideswipe pressed himself against his golden twin, grabbing the fins on the side of his head to pull him in so they were nose-to-nose. "I want you. I _need_ you." Then Sideswipe's lips were on his, and Sunstreaker groaned. His objections wavered as his spark surged, reaching out for it's other half, so close now. Then his hands, slipping around his brother's back, touched the sticky sap of the tree Sideswipe had been leaning against, and Sunstreaker jerked away, remembering where they were.

"If we're going to do this, it's not going to be out here," the golden twin said.

"I don't want to wait," Sideswipe said, trying to lean in to continue the kiss, but Sunstreaker was insistant, pulling Sideswipe's hands away and holding him at arm's length. The golden twin glared at his brother.

"I mean it. Not here. And not while you're covered in that organic _goo,"_ Sunstreaker said disdainfully. Sideswipe whined slightly, but after sulking for a few moments, initiated his transformation sequence. Sunstreaker followed, and led the way back to the Ark. Sideswipe followed only inches behind his brother, energy field ghosting over Sunstreaker's until the golden twin found himself wondering why he'd insisted they go back. It was clear Sideswipe was determined, and what with it being the middle of the day, it would be hard for them to get back to their quarters without being spotted. Which, considering how Sideswipe was acting, would probably mean somebody would get an opticful - not to mention that, as the humans said, the cat would be out of the bag.

There was no better place for them to go, however, especially since Prowl - out of consideration for them being twins and not wanting to be seperated - had given them spare officer quarters, including a private washrack. So Sunstreaker pressed on, pulling farther ahead of his brother and sending a mental hand-slap over the bond. Sideswipe backed off slightly, and quit ghosting his energy field over Sunstreaker's, but made his continued desire clear over the bond. When they reached the Ark, Sunstreaker transformered quickly and headed inside at a brisk trot, Sideswipe following at an equally quick pace. As they walked, this time the hand slaps were real, as Sideswipe kept trying to grope Sunstreaker in the middle of the hallways. Whoever was on security duty today had to have been wondering what the frag was going on with them. Along with First Aid, Trailbreaker, and Gears, who passed them in the hallways - Sunstreaker had a sinking feeling that those strange looks the three mechs gave the twins as they passed would come back to haunt them later.

It was with great relief that Sunstreaker finally palmed open the door to their quarters, and was almost shoved inside by Sideswipe, who barely waited for the doors to close before latching onto his brother from behind and digging his fingers into sensitive armor seems. Sideswipe purred against Sunstreaker's back as the golden twin moaned in pleasure. It had been far too long since his last interface, making everything feel twice as good. Not to mention that Sideswipe knew his body almost as well as he did, which meant he knew just where to touch him. Sunstreaker's head fell back against his brother's shoulder, his vents cycling air furiously, as Sideswipe's fingers found and tweaked every sensitive wire and sensor node, his mouth busily nibbling along the cables of Sunstreaker's neck and mouth at the nearest headfin.

Under Sideswipe's relentless assault, it took Sunstreaker several minutes to remember that his brother still had organic gunk on him, and as much as he _could_ overload just from this, he was _not_ going to let himself appear that easy. Plus he had a bad habit of just going 'to the Pits with everything else' once he overloaded, and he really didn't want to have to clean out the berth tomorrow. So with great regret, Sunstreaker pushed away his brother's hands and stepped away, turning around and grabbing Sideswipe's wrists in a firm hold when the red twin whined and tried to resume his activities.

"Clean first, then overload," Sunstreaker said firmly.

"How about overload first, then clean, then more overload?" Sideswipe suggested, trying to press closer, his optics blazing white, his desire displayed clearly across his face. Sunstreaker was momentarily distracted by the erotic view, allowing Sideswipe to get close enough to attempt a kiss, but before he could manage it, Sunstreaker regained his senses and pulled away.

"No, clean first," Sunstreaker said stubbornly, and then used his hold on Sideswipe's wrists to drag him into the washracks. Sideswipe was less than helpful as Sunstreaker manhandled him into the wash rack, taking every opportunity to try and grope or kiss or nibble at Sunstreaker, and it took every ounce of the golden twin's willpower to keep focussed on getting his brother clean. Fortunately, as soon as the washrack turned on, Sideswipe's gropes stopped.

Mostly because Sunstreaker, unable to adjust the temperature before-hand due to his brother's shenanigans, had turned the water on cold. Sideswipe yelped and tried to jump out from under the spray, but Sunstreaker shoved him back under.

"That's what you get for being unable to keep your hands to yourself," Sunstreaker said flatly. Sideswipe glared at him from under the spray, but Sunstreaker just smirked back, even as he reached to change the temperature. Sideswipe would need his help to scrub his back completely clean, and there was no way _he_ was going under that freezing cold spray. Sideswipe, of course, took the opportunity to grope at Sunstreaker's aft, giving his golden brother an innocent look when Sunstreaker turned back and glared at him.

"Turn around," Sunstreaker ordered, grabbing the scrub brush and some cleanser.

"Oooh, getting authoritative are we?" Sideswipe said with a cheeky grin as he turned around.

"Getting?" Sunstreaker asked with a snort as he attacked the organic goo on Sideswipe's back with the brush.

"Hmm, true, you have been attempting to order me around for the last several vorns. But I never do listen, do I? Guess that means I need to be punished," Sideswipe glanced over his shoulder and leered at Sunstreaker, reaching back to grope him, but Sunstreaker expertly dodged the seeking hand.

"I don't think Prowl would let me toss you in the brig for not listening to me," Sunstreaker growled. "Unfortunately."

"The brig? Oooh, kinky. After I'm clean and we interface, let's go there!" Sideswipe said brightly.

"Wha - NO," Sunstreaker snapped, having not realized what Sideswipe was getting at until now. "Where in Primus' name do you get these ideas?!"

"What can I say? These humans can be really creative with their interfacing," Sideswipe said with a grin.

"The humans. Of course," Sunstreaker muttered, then dumped cleanser all down Sideswipe's back to help him get off the stubborn spots. Sideswipe shivered, Sunstreaker's efforts with the brush having cleaned off enough of the organic gunk that the red twin could actually feel his brother's minstrations on his back.

"Oooh, yes!" Sideswipe purred happily as Sunstreaker scrubbed at his back. "A little lower, please." Sunstreaker arched an optic ridge at his brother's back, then obliged - by digging his fingers into the seem at Sideswipe's waist, tweaking a few of the wires there. The red twin actually cried out, his knees almost buckling, and Sunstreaker chuckled.

"There, now mute it and let me finish," the golden twin murmured into his brother's audio. Sideswipe muttered something in reply, but didn't say anything loud enough to be heard, instead standing there and fidgetting uncontrollably as Sunstreaker finished with his back. As soon as Sunstreaker put down the brush, Sideswipe moved, turning and pressing his brother up against the wall, pressing their bodies together and digging his fingers into armor seems to tweak wires while his mouth engaged Sunstreaker's in an electric kiss. Sunstreaker moaned, grabbing Sideswipe's hips and pulling him closer, giving into the kiss whole-heartedly. His objective was complete, Sideswipe was clean. _Now_ he could go 'to the Pits with everything else'.

Sideswipe seemed to have realized that Sunstreaker wasn't going to fight him off anymore, too, as the red twin began working his way down his brother's neck and upper torso, kissing and nibbling and sweeping his glossa across every inch that he could find. He paid special attention to the panel that hid Sunstreaker's spark, sending careful little jolts of electricity through his mouth that tingled and crackled across the metal, energizing the sensor nodes and enhancing sensation. Sunstreaker, meanwhile, was equally busy, reaquainting himself with every sensitive spot on his brother's frame that was within reach.

Unfortunately, the farther down Sideswipe went, the more of him was out fo reach, so Sunstreaker yanked his brother upwards, pulling him into another fierce kiss with one hand, while the other hand ran across Sideswipe's chest, feeling the puring engine underneath and sending shocks of his own across the spark panel. Sideswipe groaned into the kiss, and that was when Sunstreaker threw open their bond, sending pure lust to his brother. Sideswipe's response was incoherent as he sagged into Sunstreaker's arms, frame quivering with need. Sunstreaker happily obliged that need, using both the bond and his dextrous hands to bring Sideswipe into overload, crying out his brother's name.

Sideswipe collapsed, vents cycling furiously, against Sunstreaker as his overload cooled. Sideswipe was well aware that Sunstreaker hadn't overloaded with him, though, and even as he recovered from his overload, his hands resumed wandering as he sent lustful thoughts over the bond to Sunstreaker. Sunstreaker, on edge himself from his brother's minstrations and the echo of Sideswipe's overload, didn't need much to be pushed over into overload himself, his systems tripping over all at once, so that he was staggering into his brother, unable to stay upright by himself.

And Sideswipe, the fiend, did not let Sunstreaker rest there. Oh no, even while he overloaded, Sideswipe's fingers kept moving, and he looped the bond back onto itself, so that Sunstreaker felt his own overload, and _Primus,_ it made him feel like he was burning from the inside out. Systems he didn't even know _could_ be affected by an overload sent him warnings, and he cried out in ecstacy as his vision went white, then fizzled into blackness.

\---

Sunstreaker woke to tingling in his side, and he fuzzily tried to activiate his optics, wondering in a sort of detatched way why the majority of his systems were offline. He managed to move his vision to the top of the reboot-queue, and a few moments later, his optics flipped on. He stared blankly up at the ceiling for a moment before realizing he should probably move his head if he wanted to figure out where he was and just _what_ that tingling in his side was. With a groan, he lifted he head and looked downwards. Memory came back in a rush as he registered what - or rather, who - was causing the tingling, and he looked around in confusion.

"How did we get out of the washracks?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Carried you," Sideswipe said in-between his apparent thorough inspection of Sunstreaker's side and hip, utilizing only his glossa.

"Oh," Sunstreaker said, then jerked as one of Sideswipe's hands tweaked a wire in his lower back that sent shocks of pleasure running up his back. The golden twin stared down at his brother. "Don't tell me you want to go again?"

"Mmm, that was fun. I don't think I've ever sent you into recharge before," Sideswipe said, sounding pleased with himself. "One can only wonder how much _better_ it would be with our sparks involved."

"I'm not sure that's - ooooh!" Sunstreaker's objection was cut off with a moan as Sideswipe found a particularly sensitive spot on his side and nibbled, tweaking the wire in Sunstreaker's back at the same time. The two sensations combined effectively destroyed Sunstreaker's train of thought, but as Sideswipe kept working, the golden twin decided he really didn't care, purring happily.


End file.
